


Ice Bear's Final Victory

by Mela_Sidro



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Sidro/pseuds/Mela_Sidro
Summary: This is the ending to the season 3 episode 27 'Ice Cave' that I created. In this version, Charlie doesn't defeat Ralph, Ice Bear does.Enjoy!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Ice Bear's Final Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic on this site. This one was more to just dip my toes in the water since it's an idea I've had for a while. I've written fanfic before but never showed it publically. I recently got a new laptop which inspired me to jump back into my love for fanfic.   
> There will be plenty more to come!

Ice Bear moved his head positioning his snout in front of the rope. He bit down on the rough fibers and ripped through them in one quick motion.  
Ralph swiftly turned around eyeing the bear as he silently rose to his feet. "Oh so you still think you got some moves huh guy?", Ralph smirked.  
"Ice Bear will end this once and for all." Ice Bear claimed as he reached above his head and broke off a long icicle pointing it directly at Ralph.  
"Ha!", Ralph laughed as he broke off his own icicle holding it by it's sharp point. "Listen to this guy! I'd love to see you try to take me o-" blood sprayed from his mouth cutting him off completely.  
Ice Bear pulled the icicle out of Ralph's throat and watched as Ralph collapsed on to the floor still spewing blood from his open mouth, the look of sheer horror on his face.  
"Holy Cow!", Panda yelled out in both shock and disbelief.  
Grizz immediately bent over and vomited on the floor next to him against his own will.  
Charlie watched in silence, frozen in his place, as Ralph desperately pressed his big hand over the open and still bleeding wound on his neck. Ralph looked over to Charlie and used his free hand to reach for his ankle which was just out of his range.  
Ice Bear lifted one of his lower paws and stomped on Ralph's head, caving it in immediately as if it were nothing more than an overly ripe melon. Crimson blood and various sized chunks of brain splattered everywhere as Ice Bear began to repeatedly stomp on the empty shell that was once Ralph's brain.  
Charlie continued to watch the vicious assault laid before him, unable to move. No part of him wanted to continue watching, but he couldn't find the strength to look away. Only when he heard a scream was he finally broken from whatever spell had overtaken him. He looked over to Panda who had now backed up against the icy cave wall behind him. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably. A puddle of urine slowly began to form on the ground around his paws.  
Ice Bear straddled the bigfoot's lifeless corpse and Grizz continued to vomit what little food he had left in his stomach. He shoved the icicle into Ralph's chest, just under his neck and began cutting down.  
Charlie, seemingly full of adrenaline he didn't previously have both felt and somehow heard his own quickened heartbeat. He had to leave. He couldn't just stand by and watch anymore. Without thinking, he look over at the front door of the frozen cave and made a run for it. his fingers barely touched the doorknob when he felt a sudden and sharp pain rip through his chest. He looked down to see the long icicle protruding from his small chest.  
Ice Bear ripped the icicle from Charlie's back causing Charlie to drop to the floor.  
"CHARLIE NO!", screamed Panda. His cry echoed through the cold cave filling air around them all.  
Grizz looked over to Charlie's lifeless form and felt something come over him. He was no longer able to keep himself together any longer. Aching laughter poured out of the brown bear against his will. He dropped to the floor landing in a mixture of his own vomit, Panda's urine, and Ralph's crimson blood. The laughter continued as he tried to pick himself up off of the floor.  
"Ice Bear had to. No loose ends", Ice Bear calmly explained as he casually walked back over to Ralph's body. He bent over and shoved his already blood stained paw into Ralph's cut open chest. Panda let out another scream at the sight and began trying to desperately rub away the salty tears that were now matting the fir on his face.  
Ice Bear stood holding the still beating heart of his foe in his paw. He raised it above his head as if proclaiming some unspoken prize before bringing the slimy organ to his snout. He bit down into the pumping heart ripping the salty yet tough meat, savoring every second of it.  
Grizz's laughs only grew louder and much more pained.  
Panda covered his eyes not wanting to see his own brother commit such a horrifying act. His thoughts were only on his wish for this all to end. He wanted whatever switch had been flipped to force his brother to do such things to be switched back. This was all too much.  
Ice Bear swallowed his new favorite snack with pleasure then walked over to Grizz who was laughing uncontrollably still laying in his own vomit.  
Ice Bear ripped the remainder of the organ in half then held it out to his brother. "Ice Bear shares victory with brothers", he said softly in his monotone voice.  
"N-n-no!......P-p-p-pleeeease!" Grizz managed to get out through his fits of laughter, tears running down his cheeks.  
Ice Bear sighed before shoving the piece of heart into his big brother's mouth. Grizz muffled a failed attempt at rejection as Ice Bear covered his snout with his own paw.  
Grizz could feel his tears flowing much more freely now as the meat was forced into his mouth. It tasted slightly of copper which was the scent that now consumed the entire frozen cave. His nose was completely covered, Ice Bear was not allowing him to breath. His vision began to blur beyond what he thought was possible. After what felt like hours, but could only have been mere minutes, he choked, accidently swallowing the organ. His own heart fell. He didn't mean to. he wasn't a monster. He would have never willingly done this. He could feel the meat slitter down his throat as Ice bear let go of his snout.  
Grizz's body went completely still. The laughter had finally stopped. He said nothing, made no attempt to move. He only gazed up at the ceiling above him' completely lost in his own mind, not even feeling the ice cold floor beneath him.  
Panda screamed yet again. He was now sitting on the floor hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. This couldn't be happening. Not to them.  
Ice Bear stepped in front of Panda then kneeled down to his level. He gently touched his brother's chin' tilting his head upward. Panda had no fight in him, he simply let it all happen. Ice Bear held the last bit of heart up to his brother's mouth. Panda instantly opened up allowing his brother to feed him the organ. He chewed and swallowed it, going through the motions without ever tasting or thinking about what he was really doing. He continued rocking back and forth as Ice Bear stood and looked from brother to brother. "Ice Bear happy to share moment.", he said proudly. He picked up the same icicle he used on Ralph and held it to the side of his stomach. "Ice Bear...will always love brothers." He said before driving the icicle into his own stomach. He began slicing it across it stomach and up through his chest.  
Panda scream and ran to his brother in an attempted to stop him, but it was just seconds too late. Ice Bear fell into his brother's arms.  
Panda screamed so loud that he could feel his throat ripping on the inside. He looked down into his brother's eyes desperately as the light in them slowly faded away.  
His crying grew as he punched Ice Bear in the chest. "Why!?!? WHY!? WHY!!!!?"He looked over to Grizz who hadn't moved a single muscle. His gaze was still fixated on something beyond the ceiling above.  
Panda sat there, sobbing for days on end as Grizz laid there motionless. The scent of death lingered throughout the cave and only grew stronger once the ice began to melt.  
On day seven, the sound of knocking on the door snapped Panda out of his state. He realized just how empty his stomach was and just tired and thirsty he had truly been. He gently placed his dead brother down in front of him and attempted to use what strength he had left to stand, but couldn't. His body was far too weak to move.  
The knocking continued for several long and agonizing minutes before the knob turned. The door gently pushed open, stopping almost instantly only allowing a sliver of daylight to shine threw its' crack. Charlie's body kept the door from opening any further.  
"Uh...hey guys?", Chloe's voice rang. "I hope you don't mind, but I just came over to check on you guys. You were supposed to help me study yesterday remember?"  
Panda's eyes widened. He looked down at his dead brother, then over to his dying brother, then over to this dead friend.  
Chloe couldn't see this!  
He licked his lips trying to moisten his mouth just enough to tell her to wait outside, but before that could happen, she shoved the door with all he body weight and pushed the door open just enough for her to squeeze through.  
She pushed her way in then looked around the room, taking in the entire scene.  
Her blood-curdling scream filled the room.


End file.
